warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Patchfeather14
I take charart requests, here's a format below: Fur length/type of blank: Color: Pattern & color: Eye color: Special: (like torn ears, scars... etc) I don't care if you swear on here. Just follow the swearing rules on the rule page. Request Hey, since Mink requested that their character be deputy in ThunderClan, I'll leave you to approve that one. (Just going to add onto this) Also, mind if Gustpaw's mentor is Creekstar? When I first made him, his mentor was the WC leader, and he was kind of a 'teacher's pet', so to speak. 03:24, September 29, 2016 (UTC) TC MC Hey, I was wondering if possibly Squirrelpaw could be the medicine cat until one is named? She could train Morningkit or something. 14:19, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Nvm, didn't realize TC had a mc sorry 14:20, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Forbidden Mate Plot Would Ashstorm be open to a forbidden mate plot? 14:37, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I have Copperpaw, she'll die after giving birth tho 14:40, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ooh okay. When should they start talking? 14:47, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Hm...they could run into a fox possibly. 15:47, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Well I posted. 16:01, September 29, 2016 (UTC) re; charart request do you think you could do Quailstar's char set? She'd have four, the regular four and then the alternate for after she starts receiving injuries. 16:17, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Just do her first three, the alternate won't actually happen until after she's passed. 16:27, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering if there could be some kind of rivalry between Creek's Clan and Quail's Clan? 16:29, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure, actually. I can't find an old image of the old forest before SkyClan was pushed out in Cloudstar's Journey. 16:36, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Idk we'd have to ask Whiskers. 19:43, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Sure, that's fine with me, so long as there's no killing of Shadowsong or Hiddenbabe. I may throw fodder character in WC as well to be one of the "three", who gets killed. Or Gustpaw, but I couldn't possibly kill him. 01:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Are you able to approve requests? If so I just placed one in SkC 14:27, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; Your Prophecy Plan To answer your question, even though you never asked :), I would like one of the three to defeat Talon. Mine can die after a while, I'd like him/her to have a mate before though. 14:35, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I think mine will be male and he'll be in SC. When do you need him born/made? 14:41, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Would be okay if I made a little sibling for Fern? That he could be caring for? 19:46, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Baby Daddy Oooh, mind if I create Swiftstar's ex, the guy who fathered all her failed litters? Think it might be pretty interesting, they can kinda be on semi-friend terms. Also, just as a little heads up, please don't make faction pages without my permission next time. TC and WC were ok, I asked you to, but LR was to be introduced a bit later on, seeing that we already have five roleplays, only three of which are active thus far. 14:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) The LR page? Yeah, it's fine, just make sure everyone requests to join it as well. It may not be a Clan, but characters still need to be approved. 18:59, October 1, 2016 (UTC) re: thank you very much for the warm welcome! I asked Silverwhisker about that, but as I see that they have just stated a reply on the talk page, I think I got a response. :p jasminemoon the grass is always greener 19:11 Sat Oct 1 My only thing is him dying so early...I want her to live out with her mate. Also, she a lot more of s spitfire this time, as a warning. 04:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Re; SkyClan Hey I was wondering if you were gonna join SkyClan with a few cats as we're short some warriors and I have two regular apprentice ceremonies but no mentors. 18:00, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey, what time will that raffle end? 19:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hm...I have Whitepaw. 19:45, October 2, 2016 (UTC) She's in WindClan. Also I plan on Plumkit on having her have a forbidden relationship with another mc. 22:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC) That'll work. They could interact when Leafwhisker sends Plumpaw to the Moonstone before the mc gathering. For advice when SkyClan begins to get mysterious sicknesses and half the Clan dies or just to collect herbs idk yet lol we could role play it in lr 00:27, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Spidernose Hey I was wondering if one of Whitepaw's kits could be his successor? I haven't decided on the description or name yet. 14:05, October 3, 2016 (UTC) So my plan with that was when she had her kits, just planning on two then she gave the first kit (your kit) to the father and mine stayed. However, they don't know their siblings or who their parents are as Whitestorm dies soon after. 14:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC) We could also have Leaf and Plum run into Fernheart, in lr maybe? 14:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) That's fine with me, that helps get both plots with Riley and Plumpaw moving. 14:20, October 3, 2016 (UTC) No, there won't be an approval page. It's too much of a hassle, and I find it to be too discouraging to those who simply wish to make art. 01:04, October 4, 2016 (UTC) MorningFire Oh, and since I'll have a little Frostkit/paw/fire eventually (either Dusk will be the parent, or Rain...then I'd have to find them a mate to have her with), would you want her to be with Morningkiddo? 01:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit Squirrelpaw could mentor Squirrelpaw once she becomes a warrior? He could respect her after some way she saves him, I guess Swiftstar would respect her as well. Did you plan on Swiftstar getting a mate? I can request a tom for her? 01:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That's fine with me! 01:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna give him some interesting history, I've already requested him and the twin sister of his. Yeah he can 100% take rejection and he's not very open about his feelings. 01:53, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Patch, mind if we have Rainstorm 'n Morningkit talk at some point? He hasn't told a soul about what he 'n Swiftstar used to be, so I think a strong relationship with Morningkit could make for some real interesting twists, and countless possible ways Swiftstar could react. Plus, he thinks Morningkit is pretty darn cool. xD 02:05, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Here's his history, born as Cat 48, Blackclaw didn't have a very easy life. Always having been the one licked for testing along with his brother Cat 49, whom died shortly after his third testing. After blinding one of the scientists, Blackclaw and Hailfoot finally escapes but their mother was killed during this, shot down by the blinded scientist. Once free of the lab, the two made their way to TC and joined under Swift. 02:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, father-son bond would be great, since the poor guy never got to experience raising his kids, since they all died. I'm not really sure, he's usually pretty serious when he makes his little vows, and he vowed to never have kits with another cat (and maybe never take on another mate, I'm not sure). We'll just have to see how things go with him, for all we know, something terrible could happen and he 'n Swift could end up hating each other greatly, resulting in him being like 'screw those vows, i'm finding myself a lady'. 02:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds cool. It'd take him a while to even like like her, I mean he respects her for taking him in but romantically he'd have to know her really well cuz he's super demisexual. He's based off of me..twisted past and stuff. 02:21, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, it does sound quite a bit interesting, and it'd probably help strengthen Rain's bond with Morning. I did originally hope that Rain and Swift would have a chill little friendship, but if you want them to end up having a sour relationship, that's fine by me. 02:22, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Would they have kits? I say just two would be fi e since she seems to have a very low fertility rate from what I've heard, having seven unborn kittens? 02:27, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh also would it be alright if Swift and Black had a huge fight after she goes crazy. Like her saying something about everyone betraying her, Black could say something about him being the father of the kits she actually gave birth too and so on? 02:29, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I feel like they'd have two sons, troublesome twins, that'd be fun to roleplay. Mine will be Rookkit/paw/heart. 02:35, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Which Clan is Spidernose in? I have an image for Holly and Rook, so I'll upload it tomorrow. They can both be long-haired black toms with green eyes if that's okay? 02:43, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, his appy will be Ravenkit. She's a cat dedicated to her work, they should be born about three moons after White becomes warrior it she'll be expecting three moons after then die of yellowcough soon after while her and Quick are in their special place. She will die in quick's paws <3 romantic 04:21, October 4, 2016 (UTC) L & R Hm..when do you plan on Fern joining ShC? 14:05, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Could you post in L & R? 14:14, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit's Apprentice/Young Warrior Lover Did you plan on him having a young lover/mate? If so I can make a cat who can be. I have some plot ideas if you'd like to hear? 14:42, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, she'll be Brambleclaw and Horsepelt's daughter, Marigoldkit. She'll be born within the next few roleplay's. As Bramble didn't know she was expecting. Also I was thinkinbg after they could become mates there could be some kind of accident where she switches Clan's and joins one of the other Clans, the whole time she's expecting his kits? 15:50, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, the way I have it. Some sort of accident happens, flood or something. Marigoldkit is swept away in it and she is suspected dead as it was some sort of dangerous river, she then joins RC and has the kits and eventually they learn of their past. 16:05, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Mkay, he wouldn't know he had children either. Much like her mother Marigoldkit doesn't really get big when she's expecting. So she'll just do regular duties while expecting. She won't even known. Hm...she'll be born soon in the RP. Bramble is about to go into labor. 16:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ThunderClan & Swiftstar Okay, I have this idea going on about Swiftstar and Brambleclaw's relationship. I was thinking as per say here under Plots and Plans that Bramble could begin to test against Swiftstar in the beginning when she becomes evil but then she gathers half the Clan to leave; the ones that don't support Swiftstar and joins Shadow or WindClan. After a while of this, Brambleclaw gets with one of the Clans leader and they plot to "dethrone" Swift and kill her? This would basically lead to a big battle that kills Swift in the end? Is that alright? I still have to talk it over with Whiskers, but I'd like your approval first. 16:27, October 4, 2016 (UTC) MarigoldMorning Plot Okay so I'm just letting you know that Marigoldkit has been born so we can start their shipment. 14:09, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I've no problem with it. 20:46, October 5, 2016 (UTC) FallowFern & SquirrelFeather Okay on FallowFern, I will post after you. In SkC? Also on the new mating thing, I'd just like to see where Squirrel and Red go if that's alright. If you already had a planned mate then they'll just be friends. 02:31, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I feel you there. Squirrel is based off of a dear friend, of which I will be super picky about on her. Idk I just think that if she becomes his love interest or mate then she'd calm down on her arrogant behavior just a little and mature. 02:42, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I suppose I'd be fine with that, so long as it doesn't crush Mink, although BlackSwift doesn't have too deep of a relationship. He'd probably take her back, he's a pretty understanding guy when it comes to issues. 23:58, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Or, rather than just having Swiftstar step down and live in TC, plot twist: Rain and her run away together. (totally wasn't listening to Carly Rae Jepson's Run Away with Me -dies-) Like, once the Clan gets heated, she tells Rain what's going on, so he suggests they run away together to keep her safe. Then they could just return at some point. Dunno, darn songs. 00:06, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar and Clan Since your new plans with Swift not becoming fully evil, that cancels the Bramble and other Clan plans will be cancelled. Please let me know when you fully decide because then if you plan on having her step down then I'm going to find some way for an evil leader to work their way into the Clan and take over. Sorta like in Thunder and Shadow. 00:08, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Well, I've already devised a plan for TC since Swift will be with Rain. Basically, Brambleclaw will become leader, but a very well known rogue of mine, Bones, will somehow work his into the Clan take over and become leader taking on the -star thing and idk from there, but I think Primrose is best for him. As for Swift, will Morning be going with her and Rain if they leave? 00:17, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yes, Bramble will her and the same cats will still go with her as they'll still have an evil leader and Bones will bring with him some rogues to join the Clan for a little bit. 00:30, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I think Squirrelpaw will actually be a highly respected cat. I'm thinking that when Brambleclaw becomes deputy she'll appoint Blackclaw as deputy, but after Bones takes over then Blackclaw will leave with Bramble. When coming back he'll due in the battle. Then her second deputy will actually be Squirrelpaw but she'll eventually step down then the cat that succeeds her can be a Blackclaw child, mine if that's alright. 02:14, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Also in SquirrelRed I'm starting to doubt that they'd ever happen. I first planned in her having one mate that she'd stay with and possibly die with but then I somehow ended up making her poly and can't decide which two mates she'll have. Because my suspicion was that Beech wouldn't go for her being poly neither would Red so idk. 02:17, October 7, 2016 (UTC) I like them too, but would Red be okay with her being poly? 02:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) If her and Red can't work out she'd have two mates from outside the Clan. I think one would be ShC and the other WC. So I've no idea, makes me cry that her and Red aren't gonna work out. #he'salreadystolenherheart 02:29, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Well, to be honest. I liked the idea you had. She could take on another mate from Shadow or Wind he could die like five moons after they become mates; she'd be Prego with his babies then she'd start to feel stronger with her feelings for Red. She'd love Red and that tom only Red would straight away have her affection. If that'll work? 02:51, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yes, he'd be her one love. He'd just have to put up with her first love's children. Anyway, as for the disliking parents thing idk I that'd be possible because Horsepelt and Brambleclaw are very respectful cats. They'd more likely dislike the fact that she had kits with an unknown tom that they don't know, they sorta would rather her be with Red because they can tell he makes her happy. 03:03, October 7, 2016 (UTC) I already had someone chosen after Bramble, their reign would be very short max would be three archives. Anyway, Red could succeed them. I haven't chosen a name yet tho. 03:09, October 7, 2016 (UTC) ...i already did. I told you my plots for her deputies and successor... 03:21, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Ownership As a heads up, no specific user owns a clan, but as Founder, I technically own all of them. I only gave you the current leaders of WC and TC, not ownership. 03:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) After the Bones,Bramble, Bramble successor plot I'm sticking to just mcs and warriors for a bit unless one if my cats are picked as deputy. Idk if Quail will even be alive then. 03:26, October 7, 2016 (UTC) TC Leader and Deputies Okay, before I shoot into a big plan on what'll happen after Swift steps down and Bramble dies, I will say this Red will succeed whoever Bramble chooses let me explain how. Okay, so Bramble will stay in TC until Bones arrives once Bones arrives she'll remain leader for about two more moons before Bones takes over, he'll most likely get half the Clan against her then shoot to become leader. After this, Bramble will gather her "remaining" followers and go to ShadowClan for help. After talking with Hidden, Bramble takes back her warrior name, but still has her nine lives. For about maybe six moons, Bramble's group will remain with Shadow then Hidden and her will devise a war plan and attack eventually killing Bones and most of the cats that sided with him. Next after Bramble and Hidden fight very hard to kill both Bones and his deputy, Bramble will banish all cats that don't revert to her side during the war for good, then she'll reclaim her name and place as leader. At this her first deputy before all this will be Blackclaw, but he'll die during this. She'll name her second deputy as Miteclaw, he will be killed several moons later, She will get a third deputy, whom will either be one of my cats (the short lived leader who will die at Moonstone and be brought back by the mc) or Red. 14:29, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Eh Oh, and about Fernsong on here...do you what them together? I originally thought you were killing him really early, I think I had mistaken him for Fernheart. But if not, that's fine, I'm hoping to explore Shadow a bit by giving her a mate before him (if they are to happen), so she isn't like the little fangirl she was on WaW. 03:34, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Sweet! Shadow will be "assaulted" by a random tom, and get pregnant. She and some tom, preferably in ShC, will fall in love, and he'll act as the father to her kits. Then they'll breakup at some point for some reason, I'm thinking he'll cheat on her.i'll just need to remember how to format everything lmao 22:39 Sun May 28 Hey can I join as Maplejump.She is a huge black She cat with brown splotches.Her parents are unknown,since she was found as a kit wandering around camp.She has green eyes.Please and thank you! Hey!Can I join as a short-haired she-cat named Maplejump.She has black fur with brown splotches.Her parents are unknown since she was found as a kit wandering around camp.She has dark green eyes.She also has a small scar on her forehead because of twolegs. Can I join as a warrior named Maplejump.She is a black She-cat with brown splotches.Her parents are unknown since she was found as a kit wandering around camp.She also has a scar on her forehead from twolegs.She has dark green eyes. hi ima join as a few charecters ( 03:32, August 27, 2019 (UTC))